Calm envy - Tyki x Allen Oneshot
by keemdictator
Summary: 'Dejemos que la calmada envidia se adueñe de nosotros en nuestra última noche juntos, Allen.' -Tyki. Yaoi / Lemon / Mega Angst / Oneshot.


**CALM ENVY**  
_Tyki Mikk x Allen Walker_

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de D Gray Man y sus personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.  
**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el yaoi (Chico x Chico) es mejor que no leas este serial. No copies este fanfic, si deseas compartirlo en otro lugar, pide permiso al autor y coloca los créditos correspondientes. Altamente Angst, muerte de personaje.

* * *

Llueves en mis ojos. Llueves en tu primavera. Llueves en mi invierno. Llueves en mis noches, Allen. Fuimos la promesa de alguien más pero nunca un sueño en tus ojos ¿Verdad? El pasado me toca y lastima, me arrastra a esos recuerdos que intenté borrar con la calmada envidia que me caracteriza. Y se repite la lluvia. Llueve y no para de llover. En aquellos años dolió menos que ahora ¿Por qué? Fuimos el sueño de alguien más pero nunca una posible realidad. Desearía poder borrar mi calmada envidia y tornarla en odio. Quizás así, al menos, tendría una venganza por la cual respirar. Dueles tanto en la lluvia ácida de mis esperanzas rotas. Dueles dulcemente con palabras hechas caricias insanas en mi piel. Duele tu cariño que nunca será amor. Duele tu confianza. Duele tu sonrisa. Duele esa sonrisa que nunca será por mí. ¿Soy invisible? Para mí tu existir es prioridad. Siempre te observo en silencio y luego observo como te asombras al descubrir cuánto te conozco. ¿Puedo atraparte en una burbuja eterna y tenerte solo para mí? ¿Cómo se sienten sus labios? ¿Son dulces sus besos? Desde mi amargura no concibo algo más hermoso. Desde mis oscuridades no hay nada más brillante. Desde mis contrariedades no hay nada que se asemeje a la calmada envidia que siento por cada ser que se atraviesa en tu camino. La cabeza me da vueltas, te miro y te miro. Ríes y ríes. Ríes sin mí. ¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué? Soy inservible para tu existir. No hay nada que yo pueda brindar a tu armonioso respirar. Y luego regreso a mi rencor. Me necesitas, mi sola existencia hace posible la tuya. Después de todo no hay bien sin mal, ni negro sin blanco. Nunca dejaremos de ser dos neutros completamente opuestos ¿Cierto?

El conde ha logra, de alguna manera, enfrentarnos de nuevo. Luces mucho más poderoso. Luces desafiante. Aborreces mi persona, lo huelo en tus gestos. Pero al mismo tiempo podría asegurar que existe una fuerte atracción hacia mí. Bien dicen que las antítesis se complementan. Allen ¿Cómo una batalla se convirtió en este lío de sábanas en mi cama? ¿Cómo es que juegas a usar mi amor en mi contra? ¿Cómo es que renuncié a todo por ser una mascota en tus noches solitarias? ¿Cómo es que la amas a ella y a mí no?

Te estoy usado y lo sabes ¿No te molesta? Pareciera que quieres creer mis mentiras a como dé lugar, Tyki. Pareciera que te hundes en la lluvia que nos acompaña esta noche. Quiero todo de ti pero debo maquillar mis deseos, mi debes está primero y eso me conlleva a destruirte emocionalmente. Quisiera ver todo de ti como parece que tú lees todo en mí. Si tan solo pudiese más profundamente, podría creer en un mundo juntos. La respuesta a tu amor esta ahogada en mi sonrisa cínica cada vez que evito un beso tuyo. El pasado de nosotros dos hiere cada vez que me tocas. Cuando tu piel fría se entibia con la mía, lloro por dentro. Saber qué crees que te uso duele tanto. Saber que descubres mis mentiras y aun así no haces nada, duele más. Preferiría que me olvidaras a seguir con esta situación dan enferma y dañina entre los dos. Por favor ódiame, hazlo por mí. Reacciona de tu letargo y acaba con mi existencia antes de que yo lo haga con la tuya. Aunque pueda seguir respirando luego de asesinarte, la vida dejará de tener sentido. Si tan solo pudiera amarte como tú lo haces conmigo, no habría nada que no pudiese hacer. Desde mi orgullo, te envidio por ser capaz de dejar todo por mí. Desde mis miedos, te envidio porque eres tan fuerte en tus sentimientos, no temes ser herido. Desde mis prioridades, desearía poder convertirte en una. Desde lo más profundo de mí, te amo. Esta noche ¿Lo sabes? Es nuestro adiós, luego de esta noche tú y yo deberemos vencer a uno de los dos. Luego de esta noche el adiós será definitivo. Mientras me acurruco en tus abrazos y duermo te prometo soñar contigo. Mientras siento tu cuero moverse en mi interior, te prometo una próxima vida juntos, sin miedos, sin contradicciones, sin ella.

Lentamente Tyki desprendió aquel uniforme, dejó la piel y el alma descubiertas de Allen. Besó lentamente cada centímetro, acarició cada rincón y lloró silenciosamente aquel adiós. Desde antes de encontrarse, ya había decidido morir en sus manos. En las manos de la persona que amaba. Y su último deseo fue tenerlo en su cama. Allen se estremeció al sentir la delicadeza hecha envidia y la frialdad hecha amor. Cínicamente se dedicó a sentir, sin pretender recordar lo que vendría al amanecer. El más alto reparó la entrada del pequeño, deslizando delicadamente sus dedos en su interior. Procurando alargar cada segundo, ansiando conseguir escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios que solo esbozaban una calmada sonrisa. Uno, luego dos, finalmente tres dedos en su interior. Allen se conmovió por la delicadeza y en su letargo de placer dejó escapar una lágrima. Gesto que el otro no notó. Pronto todo acabaría.

'Te amo, Allen…' –susurró Tyki al entrar en su interior y empezar a embestir al pequeño. No hubo respuesta, solo susurros de placer que se ahogaron en las sábanas.

'Adiós…' –Te escucho susurrar al notar la mañana. Cierras los ojos como esperando tu destino. Y mi cuerpo no se contiene. Sin dudarlo, lanzo tu sentencia de muerte. A los pocos minutos, como un indefenso ser, dejas de existir en mis manos.

'Adiós Tyki…' – dijo finalmente Allen mientras observaba el más triste amanecer de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
